


Опасности ухода в магазин

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Куда ты собрался, Рюкзакер?
Kudos: 1





	Опасности ухода в магазин

— Драк, я… нет, не волнуйтесь вы так! — Джонатан приподнял руку, успокаивая вскинувшегося тестя.  
Дракула настороженно смотрел на него, сузив голубые глаза. Он чувствовал себя неуютно: вдали от отеля, друзей, Мэйвис было страшно и, как подозревал граф, опасно. Зря он согласился на эту поездку, ох как зря!.. Теперь, конечно, было поздно жалеть, но всё же…  
— Куда ты собрался, Рюкзакер?  
Джонатан понял, что вампир волнуется — тот всегда называл его пренебрежительно «Рюкзакером» в такие минуты. Правда, человек к подобному уже привык и не особо-то обижался.  
— Да вот, в магазин, кровь-то я не ем… Да не переживайте вы! Этот магазин в пятистах метрах в нашего дома. Я через пять минут максимум вернусь — и соскучиться не успеете!  
— А если за это время на меня кто-то нападёт?..  
— Кто? Бабушка с пятой? Или многодетная семья с восьмой? А, может, заводчик хомячков с верхнего этажа?  
— Ладно, не спорю. А если я?..  
— У вас «Густоквашино». К тому же, оставайтесь в квартире — сюда никто не зайдёт. Клянусь рюкзаком! — это была самая страшная клятва, на которую он был способен.  
Дракула вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
«Надеюсь, Джонни прав. В противном случае будет очень „весело“», — тоскливо подумал он, провожая зятя глазами.


End file.
